


Alpha Rising

by Destiels_Celebrity_Status



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Ellen - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Celebrity_Status/pseuds/Destiels_Celebrity_Status
Summary: There was once a time where Alphas were on top. Now hunted and murdered by the Betas, and the Betas hold control. One Alpha manages to escape from the Betas and has been on the run for months. The Alpha then, teams up with an Omega who claims to loath the Betas. Together, they will beat the odds...or die trying.





	1. Runaway Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO so be nice. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Alec from Dark Angel is in this fic but it is not a crossover fic. In this fic, he is Dean's twin brother.

He put his hand over the omega's mouth so he didn't scream. He waited, listening as the horde of running footsteps in the corridor faded. He realized he had pulled the omega close to him so nobody would see.

When he let go, the omega imminently faced him and backed away. He looked from the door to the other man.

“The Betas are hunting you?” The Omega whispered in question.

The man only nodded.

“But they only hunt-”

“Alphas.”

“So you're-”

“Yup.”

The Omega crossed the room and opened the door the rest of the way, looking down the corridor. “They're gone for now. You can get out the back way.”

“You're helping me? Why?”

“I never wanted the Alphas dead in the first place. Even if most of them did treat us like shit.”

"I repeat my question. Why?"

"Because the Betas are worse. If they mate with an Omega, have a child, and the child presents as an Alpha...they..."

"Kill the child..."

The Omega nodded, closing the door. He took the Alpha by the hand and led him through the small living quarters, stopping at the sleeping area. The Alpha looked at him questioningly. The Omega grabbed a bag and threw clothes inside, then moved to the kitchen area and grabbed some food, also throwing it in the large backpack.

He thrust the bag into the Alpha's hands, grabbed one of his arms, and lead him to the back exit. Opening the door, he looked both ways before grabbing the Alpha once again and they took off in a dead sprint. Running between the little run down duplexes. The Alpha smelled a Beta. He immediately grabbed the scrawny Omega and pulled him back just as the Beta came into view, weapon drawn.

The Alpha hit the gun from the Beta's hands and picked up the weapon, aiming at the leg and firing one shot. 

Like a swarm of bees, the Betas rushed to the sound.

The Omega grabbed the injured Beta's side arm and readied it.

The Alpha half laughed. "Know how to use that thing?"

"An Alpha trained me."

"Mate?"

"Brother."

They moved slowly at first, shooting Betas in the leg so they wouldn't follow. They cleared a path, grabbing ammunition off the wounded Betas as they passed. As soon as they were able, they made a break for the woods nearby, running for what felt like hours until slowing to a walk.

"Not bad Omega. Looks like your brother taught you well." The Alpha half smiled, taking a drink of water the Omega handed to him.

"Yeah, he did."

"What was his name?"

"Michael."

The Alpha nodded, taking another drink then handing the water back to the Omega.

"Castiel."

"Sorry?"

"My name. Castiel Novak. In case you were wondering."

"Dean Winchester. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. So, if you don't mind my asking, how are you still alive?"

Dean put the strap of the backpack over his shoulder and they continued walking through the woods.

"Well, I was being held as a prisoner. Very few Alphas get that lucky. Honestly, I wished they would have killed me with the shit they did and made me do."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Taking that as a cue, Castiel changed the subject.

"So, where are we going? Do you know?"

"Alpha camp. A bunch of Alphas were hiding at an old camp near Junction City, least they were before I was captured."

"Junction City, That's about a days walk from here. But wouldn't the Betas know about it? I mean, is that were you were when you were captured?"

"No, I was on my way back from a supply run in Abilene."

The tone in Dean's voice pretty much told Castiel he didn't really want to talk about it, so he kept his mouth shut.

They walked in silence a lot of the day, taking small breaks to rest so they could cover as much ground as possible. It wasn't until the sun went down that they actually stopped to eat some of the food Castiel had packed. It wasn't much, just some fruit and protein bars, enough to last them.

Dean sat down and leaned against a down tree, taking a bite of his protein bar. Castiel sat next to him. Dean didn't know if it was out of instinct or not, but Castiel moved a little closer so their arms were touching. He looked at the scrawny Omega, who had his knees pulled to his chest and his head on his knees.

“Cold?”

Castiel nodded slightly. Dean put his arms around the Omega and pulled him almost on top of him. Castiel's sent hit him instantly, like cinnamon and spring rain. It was the most calming sent he had ever smelled. Instinctively, he reached his hand up and started running his fingers through Castiel's hair. The Omega practically melted, curling himself up on Dean's lap and putting his head against Dean's chest. He smiled slightly as Castiel nuzzled his neck.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Dean wondered for a moment what he smelled like to the Omega. Probably horrible, like sweat and body odor. He couldn't even remember the last time he bathed.

They sat there for awhile, Dean darting his eyes around into the darkness, making sure nobody would catch him off guard. They had no fire lit and it was harder for Betas and Omegas to see in the dark.

“Cas.”

“Hm? S' wrong?” The Omega was clearly half asleep.

“We should get moving. We can't stay in one place too long.”

Castiel whimpered a little. “But I'm warm...”

Dean chuckled. “We don't have much longer. If we don't stop, we'll be there before sunup.”

Castiel didn't move for a minute, then sighed as he got up. Dean got up and looked around one last time before heading out.

“Uh, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I can barely see your silhouette.”

“Oh, right.”

Dean stopped, waiting for Castiel to catch up, the took his hand and placed it on the back of his shirt. He felt Castiel grab the fabric then continued walking.

 

They only took small breaks, pushing on as much as they could. Dean was actually impressed with Castiel who didn't speak or complain.

Finally, around sunup, they reached a large field a few miles wide and long.

“See those hills in the trees? That's where were going. If something happens, run to those hills and don't look back. If you catch an Alpha's sent, start yelling. Someone will come to help. Got it?”

Castiel nodded. “What about you?”

“Don't worry about me.”

Dean looked around for a few minutes, sniffing as he did.

“Dammit. They're close. Were gonna have to run.”

“Oh goodie...”

Dean took a breath. “They're about a mile out, coming from the north. I'm pretty sure they can't smell us with the direction of the wind. We stand a good chance of making it unnoticed.”

“As long as the wind doesn't change direction.”

“Thanks for the help Cas...”

“No problem.” He smiled.

He waited a moment. “Ready?”

Castiel took in a breath, catching Dean's sent. Spice and trees and earth. It was extremely comforting. He looked at Dean and nodded. “Ready.”

Dean readied the assault rifle he had taken from one of the injured soldiers, turning off the safety and chambering a round. He stepped out of the cover of the woods, Cas close behind. He took slow deep breaths as he aimed the weapon back and forth. After a few steps he lowered it.

“Let's go.”

They took of at a jog, Dean letting Castiel go in front of him. They heard the sound of an engine to their right. Cas stopped and looked.

“Uh, Dean?”

Dean stopped, following Castiel's gaze. A Humvee came roaring out of the woods.

“Shit!”

Dean took the bag off his shoulders and got down on one knee. He opened it and grabbed two magazines for each gun, closed it and handed it to Castiel, taking the nine millimeter hand gun out of the Omega's hand and putting it in his waistband.

“Go!” He ordered, pushing Cas forward.

They took off in a dead sprint. How could something look so close yet be so far? Dean really didn't have time to gauge the distance. The Betas began firing at them. Dean aimed the assault rifle at the grill and the tires, anything to slow them down. If they could just make it to the woods, he knew them like the back of his hand.

By now the Humvee was smoking, the Betas got out and started running after them. Dean started firing rounds into the dirt around them, getting them to slow down or risk getting shot in the foot. Some he did shoot in the foot, some of the other Betas tripped over them.

They were getting close to the woods. Castiel was about twenty feet ahead of him.

“Keep going! Right behind you!” He yelled.

He stopped and turned around. Ejecting the empty magazine and loading a new one, firing non-fatal shots at the Betas. When he turned to keep running, he felt a white-hot burning pain in his abdomen and hit the ground.

“Dean!” Cas was suddenly next to him.

“Just Go!” Dean tried to push him away.

A Jeep came out of nowhere from behind them, stopping in front of them. Four men jumped out and like Dean, fired non-fatal shots at the Betas.

“Get him in!” One yelled, clearly an Alpha.

They were wearing bandanas over their faces so Castiel really couldn't tell what they looked like. One man helped Castiel get Dean in the back of the Jeep.

“He's in! Let's go!”

The other men got back in and the one driving hit the gas and took off into the woods. One of the men took of his bandana, at first Castiel really didn't pay attention...until he heard the voice.

“Sam! We gotta get him to Ellen!”

Castiel looked up to see a man that looked exactly like Dean, but his hair was a little longer and messy. He looked from the man to Dean, back to the man, who laughed a little.

“Calm down dude. We're twins. We don't smell the same.”

It was true. This man smelled nothing like Dean. Dean smelled like spice and trees and earth. This man smelled like pine and fall leaves and bonfire smoke.

“How bad is it Alec?”

The man, Alec grabbed a knife out of his pocket, opened it, and cut Dean's shirt open. He moved the shirt as gingerly as he could. Dean grunted, squeezing his eyes closed.

“Went through.” Dean said.

Alec inspected the wound. “It's bleeding pretty bad, I can't really tell. Hey, Omega-”

“Cas.” Dean corrected.

“Castiel. Cas is fine I guess.” Castiel corrected.

“Whatever, help me get him on his side.”

As they got him on his side, Alec grabbed some medical gauze, handing some to Cas. “Put pressure on it.”

Castiel did as he was told. Dean grunted again.

“Son of a bitch!”

“We all are.” Alec smirked.

“Shut up Alec.”

Castiel looked out, seeing nothing but trees. Some of the guys talked a little, but not much.

“Where the hell have you been anyway Dean?” The one named Sam asked.

“Oh, you know, I took a slight detour.”

“Yeah, a six month one.” Alec said.

“We thought you were dead Dean.”

“You know me better than that Sammy.”

 

When they made it to the camp, Castiel, Alec, and Sam got Dean out of the Jeep. The others unloaded the cargo.

“Ellen!” Sam yelled.

A woman with brown hair came running out of a cabin and over to the men.

“Oh my God, Dean! What the hell happened?”

“Betas. Chasing after him in the field.” Sam explained.

“Save the reunion for later will ya? Kinda bleeding here.” Dean said.

“Get him inside.” Ellen said.

The three got Dean inside and set him gently on the bed. Ellen grabbed a bag of medical supplies and got to work.

“Gonna need some room here boys.” She said to the three. They looked at each other before backing away.

“Why don't you boys show the Omega around?”

“Castiel.” Dean corrected.

“Cas is fine.” Castiel said quietly.

“Go show Cas around. This could take awhile.”

 


	2. Welcome To Camp Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!

As they stepped out of the cabin, Cas looked around. There were kids running around, laughing and playing. Alphas walking hand in hand with their Omegas. No one seemed to have a care in the world. He was actually really confused.

Sam put his hand on Cas' shoulder. “It's a lot to take in, especially for new comers.”

Sam smiled at him. He wasn't lying. The world outside this place was horrible. The Betas have become exponentially worse than the Alphas. With the Alphas, they would rape Omegas that came into heat. It's well known that Alphas can hardly control themselves when they're around and Omega in heat. The Betas however, rapped Omegas just because they can.

Killing the Alphas was just a way for the Betas to keep control. The first killings were thought to be serial killers, but then, after a while a large group of Betas stepped forward after a Beta became president when the last was assassinated in his own home.

That's when everything fell apart. The Betas began openly killing Alphas and anyone who sided with them. It wasn't long after that they started showing up whenever a child would present. If they presented as Alpha, the child was murdered right in front of the parent along with the Alpha parent. Some Alphas, for an unknown reason, were captured.

At first, it was really hard to believe that the Alphas could even be killed of considering they were mainly military, but one against many isn't really fair.

 

“This is a safe haven for everyone. Not just Alphas. There are a few other places like this, but this is the biggest one. Thanks to Dean.” Alec explained.

“What do you mean? Dean did this?”

“Dean would go out, sometimes not coming back for a few weeks, gathering people and bringing them here. This was the first Alpha safe haven.” Alec said.

“All this started happening not to long after Alec and Dean got out of boot camp. Alec went into the Marines, Dean went into Army special forces. They were eighteen when all this went down.”

“We're twenty-one now.” Alec added.

“Sounds about right.” Cas said.

“Anyway, when it all started going down, Dean brought everyone he could here. We've had to build more cabins because of all the people he's brought.” Sam continued.

“He brought all these people by himself?”

“Well, after awhile, people volunteered to join him. Including us. It's mainly families we bring back now, with children close to presenting. Ellen and a few other people on the medical staff over see that. The parents don't have to live in fear of their children presenting as Alphas here.” Alec told him.

“So you're an Alpha like Dean, and you're a Beta Sam?”

Sam smiled. “Yeah. I'm obviously not about to try and kill my older brothers. Dean got me here before the Betas could recruit me since I had already presented when this all started.”

“How old are you?” Cas asked.

Sam laughed a little. “I'm seventeen.”

“You're really tall for seventeen.”

 

A red head and a brunette casually walked up to the three.

“Hey guys! Who's the noob?” The red head woman asked.

“Charlie, Meg, This is Castiel. Dean brought him.” Sam said

“Cas is fine.” He smiled.

“Holy shit nugget, Dean's back!?” Charlie squealed.

“Yeah, but he's with Ellen. He got shot just before we got there.” Alec said.

“Oh my God, is he okay?” Meg asked.

“He'll live. It went through.” Sam said.

“Where the hell has he been all this time? Last time we heard, he was on a supply run.” Charlie said.

“Dunno, haven't been able to ask.” Alec replied.

Meg sniffed in Cas' direction. “Oh, might wanna get him some suppressants. He has no mate.”

All eyes turned to Cas, who blushed and looked away. “What?”

“Seriously? Because Dean's sent is all over you.” Alec laughed.

“How did you not know that? You're an Alpha.” Charlie laughed.

“Shut up. I smelled Dean on him so I assumed.” Alec retorted.

“I'm standing right here...you could have asked.”

“Well are you?” Charlie prodded.

“Dean's mate? No. If anything he just got me here because I helped him get out of Lawrence.”

 

The cabin door opened with a loud whining noise and everyone looked. Ellen had emerged, cleaning her hands on a rag.

“He'll live. He's not happy that I'm making him stay in bed for a few days, but he'll get over it.”

Everyone relaxed and followed Ellen inside. “Be easy on him boys. If bust open those stitched, heaven help you.”

“Yes ma'am.” Sam and Alec said in unison.

Both brothers pulled up some chairs and sat in front of Dean. Charlie and Meg followed suit, leaving Cas to stand there awkwardly.

Ellen handed Cas a pill bottle. Cas looked at her in confusion.

“Heat blockers. 'Round here, you're gonna need 'em. Got a few un-mated Alphas runnin' around including Dean.”

Cas half smiled. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Come on, I'll show you around.”

Cas followed her outside, taking one of the blockers.

“That close to heat are ya? Not surprised. Dean said he was having a little bit of difficulty keeping you warm.”

Cas blushed. “I didn't bring mine. I was in a rush and just forgot.”

“Aw don't worry yourself none. The Alphas here keep themselves in check as much as they can.”

He followed Ellen down a dirt path.

“Not much to the place really. Mess hall's down the path a little. We get our food supply from the Alphas that go on runs. Don't ask how they get the food though. The Omegas can usually just walk right in and get what we need medical wise. They usually take a Beta with them just in case. It's not an easy life, but it's safer. There's a bunch of cabins up the hill for families, further down is the showers and un-mated Omegas. Up on another hill is where the un-mated Alphas and Betas stay.”

“So I'll be down the hill then.” Cas said.

“Yup. We've got a nice one picked out for ya. Dean chose it. And all the cabins have bathrooms and showers, I'll bring you some supplies later.”

“Thank you. Wait, Dean picked it?”

She laughed. “Sure did. Come on.”

 

They walked down the hill to the Omega cabins, which were spaced out enough so the others couldn't be seen. Ellen lead him on a different path up a different hill.

“This one is all yours.” She smiled.

Cas walked up the steps and opened the door. Stepping inside, he looked around. It was just one open room with a bed, a small kitchen area and a bathroom in the back.

“We added the kitchen areas for the Omegas and the families so they don't have to leave for meals if they don't want to.” Ellen said from the doorway.

Cas turned around and looked at her. “It's perfect. Like a little cottage in the woods.” He smiled.

She returned the smile. “I'm sure we'll find you some more clothes that'll fit. I'll have Sam or someone take you to The Drive later.”

“The Drive?”

“It's basically the clothing store here. We call it The Drive, because it's all donated from clothes drives held under false pretenses and given to the refugee camps around the nation. Sam told you this is the biggest one right?”

Cas nodded, sitting on the bed. It was actually pretty comfortable. “He said Dean basically invented them.”

“Well, he was the first one that came up with it that's for sure. Word spread quietly through the nation and now there's one in every state, supplied by allies on the outside.”

Cas nodded again, absently running his fingers along the wooden bed frame, feeling something carved into it. He tilted his head as he looked down.

“I'll be back in a bit. Gotta check on Dean and bring you your thing.”

Cas looked up at her. “Okay.”

As soon as she left, Cas moved off the bed and crawled under it, reading what was carved into the frame.

 

'Dean Winchester was here'

 

He moved so he was sitting on his knees. This was Dean's cabin. Or was, when he used to come here as a child. Cas ran his fingers through his hair. Dean picked his old cabin and gave him his old bed. He almost laughed.

There was a knock on the door and he jumped up. Sam was standing on the other side of the screen door.

“Hey man, time for lunch, you coming or what?”

Cas smiled. “Yeah! I'm starving.”

 

Sam, Alec, Charlie, Meg, and Cas all made their way to the mess hall for lunch. They grabbed their trays and moved down the line. “The Omegas cook for all of us. They take turns, but some of the un-mated ones cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You don't have to if you don't want to though.” Sam explained.

“The Alphas guard the place, naturally.” Alec added.

“The Betas just help where ever they're needed.” Sam said.

“It's like a community coming together, doing what the can.” Cas smiled.

“Exactly.” Charlie smiled at him.

Suddenly, a lot of people got up and started clapping and cheering. The group looked towards the entrance. Dean was standing there, Ellen was close by followed by a man Cas hadn't seen yet.

“That's Bobby. He's an Alpha. Ellen is his mate.” Sam explained.

“Bobby and Ellen have pretty much become parents to us since our parents died after all this went down. Our Dad was an Alpha, mom was an Omega. They wouldn't tell the Betas where Dean and I were so they killed both of them.” Alec recalled.

“That's horrible.”

Alec shrugged. “Family don't end with blood.”

Cas didn't even notice Dean was next to him until he smelled him. Dean was grabbing random things, piling stuff on his tray.

“Shouldn't you be resting?” Cas asked.

Dean looked at him. “You just...get your food.” He grabbed an extra carton of milk, the ones they would give out in school, and put it on Cas' tray then walked away. Cas looked after him in total confusion. Alec laughed.

“I think he likes you.”

Cas tilted his head at Alec, still really confused.

“It's like back in elementary school where a kid gives something off his tray to his crush or something.” Alec continued laughing.

“Yeah, Dean's never given anyone anything off his tray.” Sam added.

Cas looked over at Dean, who was focusing intently on his food. They all joined Dean at the table. Everyone sat first giving Cas no other option other than sitting across from Dean. When Dean looked up at him, he blushed and looked down at his tray, shoving some macaroni and cheese into his mouth. Cas noticed something on Dean's plate he didn't even know was out. It was a slice of apple pie. Dean looked from the pie to Cas a few times before sliding his knife under it and setting it on Cas' tray. Alec nearly choked on his drink.

“Did you just-?”

“Shut up Alec.”

Charlie nudged Cas. He looked at her. She leaned in.

“Dean's most favorite thing in the world is pie.”

Cas looked over at Dean, who either didn't hear, or was pretending he didn't. Dean looked at him.

“Eat your food.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did ya think? Adorable ending right?! Don't be afraid to leave a comment!


	3. Talk It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying so far because I'm loving writing this! Anywhore! Here's chapter three!!

Dean woke up suddenly, in a cold sweat. He got up and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. Another damn nightmare. Great. He sighed, walking over to his dresser and putting on a pair of sweat pants. He put on his shoes and walked out of the cabin and down the hill, at first, just trying to clear his head. Then he realized he was in the Omega side of camp. Shit.

He was about to turn around when he shrugged and walked up another hill, stopping in front of a cabin. He picked up a rock and threw it at the window. It bounced off with a ping. When nothing happened, he threw another one. He was about to throw a third when the door opened and Cas emerged on the porch.

“Dean? What are you doing?” Cas asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Can I, uh, come in?”

Cas tilted his head and looked at him for a minute. “Uh, yeah sure.”

Dean walked up the steps and followed Cas inside. He had no idea why he was here. Okay, he did have an idea, but come on, what is this?

“Everything okay? You look a bit...pale. Did your stitches break? Are you bleeding?” Cas asked, concern growing in his voice.

“No, the stitches are fine...just...calm down. I can smell your panic and it's not helping.”

“Oh, sorry.” He relaxed a little.

They went silent, the only sound was their breathing and the crickets outside. Dean walked over to the bed and sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down.

“Dean?”

Dean could smell the instant change of emotion. From slight panic, to worry. Why is he suddenly wanting to spill his guts to a man he met a little over twenty-four hours ago?

He ran a hand down his face and leaned over, putting his arms on his legs.

“It's just...dammit, I don't know.” He stood up and paced back and forth.

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean's arm then sat him back on the bed. He sat in front of Dean and looked up at him, not saying a word. Dean breathed in the scent of cinnamon and spring rain and earth, calming him.

“I had a nightmare.” He said finally.

“About what happened when you were captured?”

Dean nodded. “They capture Alphas because weather they like it or not, they need us just to conceive. So they'd bring in Omegas during their heat and set them loose in our...cages. Naturally, instinct would take over and we'd just stick it in and knot the poor bastards. No, not even poor bastards. They were willing to do it, if only to keep the species going.” Dean dropped his head but continued.

“I tried Cas. I tried to fight it every single time they'd throw one in with me, it physically hurt if I didn't and some of them even forced themselves on me. Making me mate with them. There was one kid, he couldn't have been older than twelve, he had never mated before. And they just pushed him in there and locked the door, watching. It was only his third heat! He was so scared! God, the fear I smelled on that kid...I tried to keep myself in check but I couldn't. The fucking scent of his slick was driving me crazy! And the Betas just watched as I fucked the kid senseless, laughing as he was screaming, begging me to stop.”

He took in a shaky breath. “When I knotted with him, I kept apologizing to him over and over. The told him to wiggle his ass so I'd come even more until we were finally free.”

He laughed a little. “Fucking kid only volunteered because they told him nothing bad would happen, that he'd be safe.”

Cas moved to his knees and cupped Dean's face with his hands, moving his head so he was looking right at him. “Listen to me. None of that...there was nothing you could do. The Betas are fucking sick and twisted. I know if you were given the choice you would have walked away, but you couldn't you were trapped in that situation.”

Dean shook his head and looked away. “Doesn't matter.”

He stood up and moved around Cas. “I got out by dumb luck. For some reason, they were moving me to a different cage. So I used it to my advantage. My hands and feet were shackled, but when I tested the strength, I figured out it wouldn't take much for me to break them. So I did. I fought with the guards and ran. I don't even know how I got as far as I did because I was dehydrated and they hardly fed us. I guess willpower goes a long way. I ran until I just couldn't anymore. A family found me in some woods outside of Guthrie. An Alpha named Benny and his mate Andrea. They have one kid close to presenting. They took care of me for a week or so. I told them about this place when we split up. I don't think they made it yet, but hopefully they'll be here within a day or so.”

“So how were the Betas on to you in Lawrence?”

“I put myself on the radar to give Benny and his family a chance. We met up there and we realized it was crawling with Betas. At first, we thought about going around, but Andrea is expecting their second pup. They had to go in to Lawrence for supplies and get out unnoticed. So I made myself a diversion. I knew they were looking for me anyway so it was pretty easy. Sorry about hiding in your place and dragging you in to it by the way.”

Cas laughed a little. “I was actually getting ready to pack because I was volunteering for breeding.”

Dean raised and eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah. Don't look at me like that, I didn't know!”

“What did they tell you?”

“That it would be a safe environment and I'd get to chose the Alpha to make it easier.”

Dean was silent for a minute, thinking about what to say next. He sat back down on the bed and gently pulled Cas down next to him.

“You've never had a mate before, have you?” Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. “I was never really sought after by Alphas, well, unless I was in heat. But I took blockers.”

“Are you still taking them?”

Cas nodded. “Ellen gave me some. She told me there are a few un-mated Alphas here.”

Dean nodded slowly.

“She also said you're one of them.”

“Well, she's right. I've never had a mate.”

“Come on, really? You?”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Seriously, look at you Dean. You not exactly lacking in the looks department. Omegas must have been throwing their sent out left and right.”

Dean shrugged. “Haven't really noticed. I was never really interested in finding a mate, especially after all this went down. I saw it as just another person I'd have to protect.”

“Says the man that has saved damn near one hundred people by bringing them here.”

Dean shook his head. “No, that's different. We watch out for each other here. With a mate, it's something entirely different. I would constantly be worried about my mate's well-being to the point where I would really care about much else. That's how my dad was with my mom. He only really cared about her. Sure he cared about Sam, Alec, and I, but it wasn't the same devotion he showed her.”

“I don't think that'll happen to you. I mean to an extent, yeah you'll be more protective of your mate.”

Dean shrugged. “Who knows. I'll probably never find out.”

Cas bit his lip. “Dean? Why did you put me in your old cabin, with your old bed?”

“Because I want you to feel safe.”

Cas nodded. “And the pie?”

Dean laughed. “I heard Charlie tell you that pie is my favorite things.”

Cas nodded. “I was wondering if you heard.”

“I gave it to you because I could tell you wanted it. Sam and Alec made a huge deal out of it too. So did Charlie. She literally bounced around my cabin singing about me having a crush on you.” He smiled.

Cas blushed. “Do you?”

Dean looked at him. “Honestly? I don't know. What I do know is since the other day, I feel extremely protective of you. All I want is to keep you safe, happy, and healthy. That's why I picked this cabin for you. That's why I gave you my pie. I know it sounds stupid.”

“No it's not. It's natural for an Alpha to protect an Omega.”

Again, they fell into silence. Neither of them really knowing what to say. With a sigh Dean stood up.

“I should go, let you get back to sleep.”

“Will you be okay by yourself tonight?”

Dean turned to him. “I'll be fine Cas. Don't worry about me.”

“It would be fine with me if you wanted to, you know, sleep here tonight...”

“That bed will barely fit me. I'll be fine. Night Cas. See you in the morning.”

“Yeah. Night Dean.”

Dean walked out, closing both doors behind him. The whole walk back to the cabin, he wanted nothing more than to just go back in that cabin and lay next to Cas.

 

He was woken up by the scent of cinnamon and spring rain. He rolled over to see Cas next to him in his bed. He shook his head, smiling and running his fingers through his hair. The door slammed open making both men jump and sit up.

“Hey Dean-” Sam stopped when he saw Cas. “Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt.”

“What? Sam, no. I didn't even know he was here.” Dean said quickly.

Sam grinned. “Uh-huh. Sure Dean. Anyway, time for breakfast.”

“Yeah okay, uh, give me a minute.”

Sam closed the screen door, laughing.

“Bitch.” Dean said.

“Jerk!” Sam returned with a laugh.

Dean turned his attention to Cas. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He blushed and turned away.

“So ask! Don't just...crawl in my bed!”

“You were talking in your sleep so I though laying down would help...”

“I...you...” He sighed. “I can't even be mad at that.”

Footsteps on the porch caused them to look at the door. Outside, Charlie was looking in.

“Oh my God...Alec! He wasn't joking!” Then she ran off.

Dean dropped his head and sighed. “Great. Now the whole camp will think we mated last night.”

“I'm sorry...”

“No, don't be. You were just trying to help.”

Dean threw off the covers and got out of bed, completely forgetting he was in only boxers. Cas made a noise, blushed, and looked away. Dean got dressed quickly. He noticed Cas was in pajamas.

“I guess there's no going back to my cabin to change in stealth...” Cas laughed.

Dean laughed too. “I may have something that's small on me, it'll still be big on you though.”

“Yeah, wouldn't want to make it too obvious that we didn't mate.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, like you said, a little late for stealth so it's either change here or eat in your pajamas.”

Cas looked down then back at Dean, sighing. “I'll change.”

 

After Cas changed, they headed down to the mess hall. Since word apparently got around quick, everyone was staring at them the whole time.

In line, Dean again put an extra milk on Cas' tray before sitting down. Cas sat across from him.

“So, how was your night?” Charlie smiled brightly at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and continued eating. Cas said nothing.

“Yikes, that bad huh?”

“Charlie, we didn't mate okay? Cas was just trying to help.” He growled.

“Okay, jeez. No need to bite my head off.”

Dean sighed. “I'm sorry okay? I had a bad night and he came to check on me after I left his cabin.”

“You went to his cabin?” Alec asked sitting next to Dean.

“I had a bad night and talked to Cas about it so he came to my cabin to check on me.”

“And fell asleep in your bed.” Sam added.

Dean growled. “Dammit guys! Nothing happened okay? We didn't mate! Why is this such a big deal?”

“Because you've never had a mate dummy.” Ellen interjected.

“If you're gonna do something, do it quick because the little guy's about to go into heat.” Alec said, taking a bite of bacon.

Dean shot him a look. Alec put his hands up, bacon hanging from his mouth. “Just saying bro.”

“Ellen gave him blockers yesterday.”

“That's right, I saw him take one.” Ellen said.

“Guys? I'm right here.” Cas said, loud enough so everyone in the group looked at him. “No Dean and I did not mate. Even if we did, I hardly see why that should be any of your business.”

Alec raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Feisty little one aren't you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. What are your predictions for this story? What do you think will happen? Leave a comment!


	4. Animal Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey awesome people! This chapter is a little longer because there were a few things I wanted to get out this chapter. Including the one of the reasons I added Alec to the story and he'll be a key player later on as well.
> 
> So without further ado...
> 
> ENJOY!

In the days that follow, it was easy to fall into a routine. Cas started helping out at The Drive along side Charlie. Dean had fallen back into his old routine as well. Checking the perimeter while Cas was working in between lunch and dinner. Even though they hadn't mated, they hardly went anywhere without each other. Dean told Cas to keep taking his blockers and the first heat there went seemingly unnoticed.

The only other time Dean and Cas weren't next to each other was when Dean went on his first supply run after his return. Everyone was a little nervous about it, but he did return the next day.

Everything, for the most part, was falling into place.

 

“So I've noticed something.” Charlie said as she and Cas were walking to The Drive.

“What have you noticed?” Cas asked, dragging a stick behind him in the dirt.

“I've noticed that when you're around Dean, Alec acts...weird.”

“What do you mean weird?”

“I don't know, like he doesn't like Dean around you or something.”

Cas shrugged. “It's probably just an Alpha thing. He's probably just upset that he doesn't have a mate.”

“Still, you and Dean haven't mated yet and your heat is coming up. I know you guys aren't trying to rush into it but maybe it'll help the other Alphas back off a little.”

Cas shrugged again. “I guess. I don't see anyone crossing Dean though. He's like everyone's savior or something.”

 

After work, Dean was waiting in his usual spot by the oak tree outside The Drive.

“Hey, ready for dinner?” He smiled at Cas, putting his arm around the Omega.

“Beyond ready. I'm starving.”

Charlie met up with Meg and the four walked to the mess hall. They were met by Sam, Alec, Benny, Andrea, Bobby, and Ellen. They all got in line and grabbed their food, taking their usual seats at their usual table. Cas came to enjoy the routine.

“So, you two gonna mate this heat or what?” Alec asked jokingly.

Cas didn't look up from his food. Neither did Dean. “Dude. Stop hounding me about my sex life.” Dean said, a little irritated.

“Seriously man, if they wanna wait to mate, that's up to them.” Benny said. Benny and Dean had become fast friends, and Benny seemed to fit right in with the group. As did Andrea.

“Well, yeah, but I'm sure you'd want a pup, right?” Alec asked Dean. “It would be pretty cool if you had an Alpha.” He continued.

Cas dropped his fork and looked at Alec, eyes wide.

“Stop it Alec. Your scaring Cas.” Dean growled at his brother.

“Why? This is like the safest place in the world to have a pup.” Alec looked at Cas then back to Dean.

“Alec...shut up. We'll mate when we want and have a pup if we want. Now butt the fuck out.”

Everyone stared at Dean. He had never said anything like that to Alec before. Alec grabbed his tray and got up. “Whatever dude. Just trying to give you suggestions.”

Dean stood up, turning to Alec. “And how exactly are you a fucking expert all the sudden? You've never had a mate either.”

Everyone in the mess hall got quiet, now watching the twins standing inches apart. Sam stood up, putting an arm between his brothers.

“Alright guys, calm down. No need to make a scene. “ He said calmly. Cas felt a little bad for Sam. He had probably been their voice of reason all his life. Alec just put a hand up and walked away.

 

Later that night, Dean and Cas were in Dean's cabin, sitting on the bed playing Go Fish. It did take Dean a little while to calm down, but everything was back to normal when he did.

“Got any fours?” Dean asked.

Cas looked at his cards. “Go fish.” He smiled.

“Dammit...” Dean looked at all the face down cards, choosing carefully. He picked one up, clearly it wasn't a four. He sighed and set the cards down, running a hand down his face. Cas looked at him.

“It's just a game Dean, no need to get upset. Especially since you're losing.”

“It's not about the game Cas.”

“Then what?”

Dean didn't say anything for a moment. “Do...do you think we should mate?”

It was Cas' turn to sigh then. He set his cards down. “Dean, it's really not up to them. And I don't want you to do it because you feel pressured.”

Dean nodded. “What if I don't feel pressured though?”

“Do you?”

Dean shrugged. “I mean, you're heat is coming up...”

“I've been taking the blockers.”

“I know. Just...forget it. Come on, it's your turn.”

Dean picked up his cards. Cas moved so he was on his hands and knees. He moved his face right in front of Dean's face and kissed him. Dean tensed for a second in surprise then relaxed, returning the kiss and closing his eyes. He breathed in Cas' scent. It was the same but somehow different. He could feel the slightest bit of desire radiating off the Omega. He didn't know weather to hold back, or let instinct take over.

“Dean...”

The way he whispered it sent a shiver down his spine. He pushed the cards off the bed, hearing them fall to the floor, then put a hand on Cas' hip and slowly pushed him down. Cas tugged down Dean's pajama pants, boxers going down for the ride. Dean got the clothing the rest of the way off and tossed them aside, then pulled off Cas' pajama pants. He couldn't help but smile a little when he noticed Cas was already starting to get wet.

He decided to rein himself in as much as he could. He knew he didn't want to mark the first time. Biting his lip, he put his knot against Cas' soaked hole then let instinct take over a little and slowly pushed inside.

“Holy shit.” He bit his lip, keeping himself in check. He felt Cas put his arms around his neck then pulled him down.

“Dean, it's okay, let go.”

“I don't want-”

“You won't. I'm not in heat so you won't go bat shit crazy.”

Dean nodded, letting out a breath. He slowly fell into a rhythm, moving his lips up Cas' jaw to his mouth. He had to keep tasting him, he needed to. Cas moaned into his mouth as Dean moved his hips faster, pushing in harder. He felt Cas dig his nails into his back.

Moving faster, he snapped his hips forward and Cas cried out. He focused everything he had until he didn't know where he ended and Cas began.

“Fuck you feel so good...” Dean breathed. He reached down and took Cas' dick in his hand, stroking in rhythm with his hips.

Cas arched his back and bit his lip to keep from yelling out.

“Dean...please...” His words were barely audible.

“You gonna come?”

Cas nodded in response. Dean snapped his hip forward.

“Say it.”

“I'm gonna come!” He breathed through the moans

“You want me to make you come?”

“Yes! Please Dean...please make me come...”

Dean moved back and pushed Cas' legs to his chest, slamming himself inside. He moved a hand back to Cas' dick and continued stroking.

“Come for me.” He said in a rough whisper.

Cas let loose, coming all over himself and the comforter, moaning loudly. Then he started moving his hips, matching Dean's rhythm. Dean threw his head back and moaned loudly.

“Fuck Cas...”

“Please Dean...come inside me...”

He felt Cas clinch down and his knot exploded, pumping wave after wave of come inside until it started leaking out. Dean shuttered a little as he felt the last of it fill Cas.

Cas carefully rolled on his side and Dean laid behind him.

“Great, now we have to wait to shower and change the bedding.” He laughed.

“You can not complain about that.”

“Who's complaining?”

 

 

Dean was up before the sun. He walked over to where his hanging clothes were and grabbed an Army pullover, then got in his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt, boxers, and basketball shorts. Quietly, he made his way to the bathroom to get dressed, deciding on showering after his run.

As he made his way across the room, he stopped at Cas' side of the bed and pulled the comforter up over his shoulders and kissed his temple. The Omega didn't stir whatsoever. Dean shook his head, smiling as he quietly headed out.

He began his run in front of his cabin, running almost the whole perimeter of the camp, waving and saying good morning to others. Alec usually ran with him, but not this morning. Probably still upset about yesterday. Dean did kind of feel like a dick, but maybe now Alec will shut up about mating. At first, he really did feel a little pressured into mating with Cas. When it happened, he mentally kicked himself for not doing it sooner.

When he returned to his cabin, Cas was still asleep. Dean chuckled and grabbed an old AD/DC shirt and jeans then took his shower.

He walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel on his head. Cas was finally awake, out of bed and getting dressed.

“Hey, you're alive.” Dean teased.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Shut up. It's only eight. When did you get up?”

“Around five. Went for a run.”

“That's way to early.”

 

The met up with the others and headed to the mess hall for breakfast as usual. Charlie linked arms with Cas and the two took the lead. Cas and Charlie were the same age, twenty. Though most of the time, they didn't act like it when they were around each other. They acted more like little kids which was hilarious and adorable to Dean. He liked seeing Cas happy.

Meg, who was walking next to Dean, grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“What Meg?” Now the others stopped. Meg had a big grin on her face.

“You two mated didn't you? I can smell it all over you.”

Charlie looked at Cas, who blushed. “Oh my God! You did!” She wrapped her arms around Cas, hugging him.

“Okay, okay, yes. We mated. Happy? It's not a big deal.” Dean continued walking. One person he noticed was not present, was Alec.

 

Alec didn't show for lunch either. After lunch, before his perimeter watch, he went to Alec's cabin. He pushed open the screen door to find Alec doing pull-ups. Alec let go of the bar.

“Hey, what's up?” Alec smiled, putting his shirt on.

“What's up? I don't know, maybe you can tell me. Like where you've been all day.”

Alec grabbed a towel off his bed and wiped his face with it. “Dude, chill. We don't have to be around each other all the time. We're not kids anymore.”

“Really? 'Cause that's how it's always been. You and Sam always following me around, especially you. Are you seriously still pissed about yesterday?”

Alec looked at him. “Why would I be mad? Because you got in my face when I was just trying to help?”

“You were being pushy.”

Alec threw his arm out at his side. “So what? Everyone's pushing me to find a mate and settle down. See me getting pissed about it? No.”

Dean shifted his weight. “I mated with him last night.”

Alec looked at him. “Oh. You mark him?”

Dean shook his head.

Alec waved his hand, walking over to Dean and clapping him on the shoulder. “Well, at least you finally mated big bro.” He smiled. Dean could scenes something was a little off with his twin. Alec just smiled at him.

“Come on, we'll be late for watch.”

 

During their shift, Alec seemed to feel a little better about the situation. But there was this feeling eating away at Dean. He couldn't describe it, but shrugged it off and went about his shift.

After the shift was over, since Cas had a day off, Dean was going to meet him at his cabin.

“Hey Dean. Can you make the shift arrangements? You forgot to yesterday.” Benny reminded him. Dean sighed, not really wanting to stay behind, but it needed to be done. So he worked out the shifts, keeping himself on the same shift as Cas.

When he was finally finished, he practically ran to Cas' cabin. Looking through the screen door, he saw Cas sitting on the floor next to the bed.

“Cas?” He opened the door and walked over to him. He could feel him shaking without even touching him. Cas had his knees pulled to his chest and his head buried.

“Cas, what happened?”

Cas looked up at him. “N-nothing. It's fine Dean.”

“You don't look fine. You're shaking.”

Cas tilted his head. “I am?” Clearly dazed.

Something happened, and he's not saying. Then the scent hit him, a scent he knew very well.

“What did he do Cas?”

“Who?”

“Don't play dumb I can smell him all over you!”

“Dean...”

“Did he hurt you?”

“Dean...”

“Cas, just tell me...please!” He wasn't yelling, but he was shaking with anger and he knew Cas could feel it radiating off him.

“He didn't try to...” Dean couldn't finish the sentence. He almost didn't want a response, but he got one. All it was, was a nod.

“Stay here.” He got up and headed for the door.

“Dean?”

“Just stay here.”

 

He walked to the mess hall, making his hands into fists. He walked inside over to the line. He grabbed Alec and spun him around, growling an inch from his face. “If you ever touch him again...”

“Whoa...calm down. What the hell are you talking about?”

“I could smell you all over him Alec!”

“Dude, he came on to me...”

Dean grabbed Alec, lifted him up and slammed him on a nearby table. Everyone in the room quickly moved out of their way, knowing there was about to be a fight.

“Stay away from my mate!” Dean growled.

Alec pushed Dean off of him and stood up, smiling.

“You didn't mark him bro, he's still fair game. Bet it felt good didn't it? Man I bet his little hole felt amazing. Damn I was so close to finding out too. Then I smelled you coming and jumped out a window.”

Dean didn't want to hear any more, he couldn't. He was disgusted with his brother. He swung his fist, connecting with Alec's jaw. The room was dead silent. Alec turn his head back to Dean, moving his jaw with his hand then spit a little blood on the floor.

“Okay, we can play that.” He said. He ducked down, ramming Dean with his shoulder and lifting him off the ground then slammed him on the floor. He got on top of Dean and started hitting him in the face. Dean grabbed his arm, swung his leg, pinned Alec down, and got him in an arm bar. He pulled until he heard a pop, dislocating Alec's shoulder. Alec yelled out and hit Dean in the leg repeatedly. When Dean loosened his leg hold, Alec maneuvered so he had Dean's arm. He pulled Dean up, twisted his arm behind his back and slammed Dean's face into the table while breaking Dean's wrist and dislocating his shoulder at the same time.

Dean snapped his head back, connecting with Alec's nose, hearing it break. Dean turned around. Grabbing Alec's shoulder, he swept his leg and hitting his foot, pushing him backwards. Alec's head bounced off the floor. Dean grabbed his hair and slammed Alec's head into the floor, snarling.

“Leave...my...mate...alone!”

“Dean!”

Dean stopped instantly when he smelled cinnamon and spring rain. He looked up. Cas was right there, tears streaming down his face.

“Stop. Just...stop...”

Dean stood up and pulled Cas to him with his working arm wrapping him in a hug. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” He buried his face in Cas' hair, holding on to him tight. He felt a hand on his good shoulder. He looked to see Ellen standing there. Behind her, Sam and Benny were getting Alec off the floor.

“Come on, let's get you fixed up.”

 

Dean allowed himself to lean on Cas and Ellen a little as they went to the medical cabin. Once inside, they sat Dean down and Ellen got to work, shining a flashlight in his eyes. “Head hurt?”

“Not as much as my arm.”

“We'll get to that. Scale of one to ten.”

“My head?”

“Yes Dean.”

“Uh...five.”

“Arm?”

“Uh...eight?”

“Well, you have a minor concussion, and your eye needs stitches.”

“Yeah, great, can you set my shoulder please?”

She looked at him for a second. “Cas, come here will ya?”

Cas walked over. “Yeah?”

“Do me a favor,” She grabbed his hands, putting one on Dean's shoulder and the other on his shoulder blade. “When I count to three, I need you to push with your left and pull with your right. I gotta set his wrist.”

Cas nodded as Ellen grabbed Dean's wrist.

“Ready?”

Cas nodded again.

“One...two...three!”

Cas pushed and pulled at the same time as Ellen set Dean's wrist. Dean gritted his teeth and growled in pain, squeezing his eyes closed.

“Alright Cas now hand me the gauze, padding, and that stuff that looks like duct tape.”

Cas did as he was told, grabbing the things Ellen needed. “Wait, there's different colors...”

He turned to Dean. “What color do you want?”

Dean laughed a little. “You pick.”

Cas turned back to cabinet, going over every color. He finally chose one and handed it to Ellen along with the other supplies. Dean looked at it then to Cas. “Green? Why green?”

Cas tilted his head. “Because it matched your eyes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Thought's? I tried to hint at Alec's intentions in the last chapter. How ya feeling about Alec right now? Leave a comment!


	5. So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I ended up getting blocked on this chapter! By the way...this is actually not exactly what I had planned but hey. Hope you like it!

He woke up at his usual time and got dressed, which was a little difficult with a broken arm. His shoulder had pretty much healed already, it was just really sore now.   
Cas had stayed in his cabin and was still fast asleep when Dean left. He left the cabin and walked up the hill a little to Alec's cabin.  
He opened the door to see Alec packing.  
“Where are you going?”  
Alec sighed. He threw more clothes in his rucksack as he spoke.  
“Dunno. Just...somewhere.”  
“Why? This is because of yesterday, isn't it?”  
“Of course it's about yesterday. After what I did...I can't be here anymore Dean. I don't know what came over me. I just...lost my head.”  
“Alec, you don't have to leave. It'll be-”  
Alec turned to him. “No, it won't be okay. What I did is far from okay. I deserved to get my ass kicked. I...I'm sorry Dean. I was stupid and jealous and let my emotions get the better of me. But I think it's better for everyone if I just take off for awhile.”  
Dean licked his lips, thinking.   
“As much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right.”  
Alec closed his bag and put the strap on his shoulder. Before passing Dean, he gave him a hug.  
“Stay safe out there.” Dean said.  
Alec laughed a little. “Yeah. You keep everyone here safe.”  
Alec patted Dean on the shoulder and walked out the door. Dean followed, stopping on the little porch. Alec stopped on the path and looked back at him, smiling.  
“When I come back, I'm gonna want a rematch.”  
Dean laughed. “Better eat your Wheaties first little brother.”

-

It had been a few weeks since Alec left. It took a while but everyone slowly adjusted to his absence, including Dean.  
“Dean!” An Omega named Chuck ran up to him. Since Chuck had been brought in, Dean gave him the job of looking after all the supplies.  
“Hey Chuck.”  
“Hey. So I just checked the inventory. We're good on perishables for now, but we have next to nothing for toiletries, and Ellen is running out of medical supplies.” Chuck said, showing Dean his list.  
Dean read it over. “I'll take a small group tonight and get everything we need. Good job Chuck.” He patted Chuck on the shoulder.  
Chuck scurried off in a different direction as Dean and Benny headed to the mess hall for dinner.   
“You gonna take Cas?” Benny asked.  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Why not? The little guy has been practically begging you since the last run.”  
“There's no way. He's already on the Beta's radar for skipping out on breeding.”  
“Wait, he was supposed to go to the compound to breed?”  
“Yeah, but he went with me instead.”  
“Let's not forget you're on the radar too for escaping.”  
“I'm not worried about me.”

After dinner, Dean called a meeting to put together a team for the supply run. Benny, Sam, and Bobby all volunteered.  
“Okay, we stick to the woods and back roads til we get into Kansas City. When we get there, Sam, you'll get the medical supplies, Bobby, Benny, and I will handle the rest.”   
“Dean!” Meg burst through the door, out of breath from running.  
“We have a huge problem!” She didn't even explain, she just ran out the door. Dean followed her and everyone followed Dean. Meg led them past the fence through the woods. She stopped about a hundred yards from the field Dean and Cas ran through when they first got here.  
“Look. See 'em?” She pointed to the tree line on the other side of the field.   
“I don't see anything...” Cas said.  
“Because you can't see in the dark.” Sam nudged him.  
Dean was silent, his eyes scanning the tree line. “Betas.” He said finally.  
“What? They found us?”  
“No, I think they're trying to figure out where we are. This is the last place they saw Cas and I.”   
“You think they're here for us?” Cas whispered.   
Dean didn't answer him. “Benny, get all the Alphas together. Sammy, Cas, you two get the Omegas, Betas, and kids out of here.”  
“Yeah, alright Dean.” Sam agreed.  
“No, Dean...I wanna stay with you!” Cas argued.  
“Cas, you can't. If something happened to you...”  
“I can shoot. You know I can.”  
Dean sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know you can Cas.”  
“Then why can't I help?”  
Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. “Because this is dangerous and I need you to help Sam. That's how you can help.”  
“Are you ordering me?” Cas asked quietly.  
“No. I'm asking you. I don't want to order you around so don't make me start.”  
Cas sighed. “Fine. I'll help Sam.”   
Dean gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you.”  
Dean watched as Sam and Cas headed back to camp, Benny close on their heels to round up the Alphas. He looked back out at the tree line. The Betas were just sitting there.   
“Meg.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You and Bobby go get the guns and ammo.”  
“Got it.”  
Dean kept his eyes on the tree line. Every so often, a Beta would move into a different position. Benny came back with the Alphas, and Meg and Bobby came back with the guns and ammo, handing them out to the Alphas. Meg handed Dean his nine millimeter and his rifle, he chambered both of them.  
“Okay, I want you guys to spread out. Meg, Benny, go help Sam and Cas just in case the Betas try to flank us. Do not fire until they do and do not shoot to kill. Shoot them in the leg, the arm, whatever. I wanna win this war with as few casualties as possible. They may be killing us, but that gives us no right to kill them, understood?”  
The Alphas nodded and went to move into position. Dean grabbed a few magazines for each weapon and got down on one knee, aiming at the tree line. The Betas slowly trickled out, weapons drawn.   
“Think they have night vision on?” Bobby asked from a few feet away.  
“Nah. They think they'll take us by surprise. They don't know how many of us are here, that's why there are so many.” 

Cas and Sam led the Omegas and children away from the camp along with Meg and Benny.  
“Where are we even taking them?” Cas asked.  
“There's an old mine up ahead. Only one way in or out so it'll be easier to protect you guys.” Meg said.  
Cas, Sam, and the others followed the two Alphas the rest of the way to the mine. Everyone filed in and sat down just inside. Cas and Sam sat close to the exit, watching as Meg and Benny did a head count, making sure all the Omegas, Betas, and children were present. As the two Alphas were distracted, gunfire imminently caught Cas' attention, looking out into the night. He knew he wouldn't be able to see much.  
He looked back to the Alphas, still counting. He then looked to Sam who shook his head, giving him a knowing look. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Dean was out there. What if he got hurt again? What if they captured him? What if something horrible happened?  
His hand absently moved to the mark on his neck. Dean had marked him weeks ago, a few days after Alec had left. Both wanted it because neither wanted what happened to happen again.   
He opened his eyes. Even though Dean had the other Alphas with him, Cas just couldn't sit here and do nothing. He got up and moved to the exit.  
“Cas, where are you going?” Benny asked.  
Cas turned and looked at the two Alphas now staring him down. “Bathroom. Wanna hold it for me?”  
Both Alphas made a face.   
“Just hurry up. Don't wander too far.” Meg said.  
“Right. Got it. Be right back.” He left the cavern and turned left. As soon as he was out of at least Sam's sight, he took off running. Going back the way they came. He could see that well, so he relied on his ears and his nose.   
The gunfire grew louder and louder as he ran through the camp. He found and abandon rifle, assuming it was a Beta's, he picked it up and ran. He tried to catch Dean's scent as he went. A few Betas spotted him and ran after him. He shot at their feet to get them to stop. When they didn't, he shot them in the leg and continued to find Dean.   
He finally picked up Dean's scent and followed it, making his way to the tree line they were at before. All the while, shooting Betas in the leg. He had to be getting close, Dean's scent was getting stronger.  
Then...  
“Cas?!”  
“Dean?”  
“What the hell are you doing here!”  
“I was just...worried...”  
A few seconds later, Dean came into view. His shirt was torn and his face was a little bloody, like he had gotten in a fist fight with a few of them.  
“Cas, you have to get back to the others! You can't be here!”  
A blinding light turned on, both men had to cover their eyes. Dean pushed Cas away, yelling for him to run. Cas squinted against the light, aiming his weapon and shooting, taking out only one of the lights. He knew Dean would still be blinded, so he grabbed Dean's hand and took off running. He heard the sound of an engine, realizing it was a vehicle that was now chasing them. He used the light to gain his bearings.  
“Were in the field Dean! What do I do?”  
“Just run!” Dean pushed him away again, looking to the vehicle and shooting the tires and the front.  
“Dammit Cas! Run! Run back to camp!” He shot out the lights.  
Cas took of in a dead sprint, heading back the way he came, past the vehicle that was chasing them. He heard doors open and feet running behind him.  
All of the sudden, another vehicle came out of the tree line. Cas skidded to a halt and ran in a different direction. A few sots rang out and he could hear Dean yelling, but couldn't make out what he was saying over the roar of the Humvee. Another shot rang out and Cas felt a white hot pain shoot up his leg. He instantly dropped to the ground. The Humvee stopped and out ran four Betas. Three of them began shooting at Dean. Cas barely made out Dean's silhouette fall to the ground. Cas started yelling and fighting with everything he had as the dragged him to the vehicle and threw him in back before everything went black.


	6. First Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now lovelies...we start to get into the good stuff!

“Dean...Dean! Can you hear me?”  
He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He blinked his eyes open slowly, turning his head away from the bright light. He actually hoped he was dead, because the Betas were going to pay for shooting Cas.  
Cas...  
“Cas! Where's Cas?!” Dean shot up into a sitting position and looked around. He was still in the field and the sun was up.   
“Dean, just calm down for just a minute.”  
“No. Now where is Cas?” He growled. His mind raced as he tried to remember, tried to look for Cas. He stood up, eyes looking to where he had last seen Cas.  
“Are you trying to kill yourself? You only have about five bullet holes in you!” Ellen said loudly.   
“I have to find him. I have to make sure he's okay.”  
“Dean...”  
His own name hit him like lightning. He could hear Cas yelling his name. He remembers now. Cas was yelling out Dean's name after Dean himself got shot. He remembered hitting the ground and turning onto his stomach, trying to crawl with him arm outstretched to Cas as he was thrown in the back of the Humvee.  
“They took him. They took Cas...” He said slowly, sinking to his knees.  
How? How did he let it happen? Why did he not stay by him? Cas needed him, and he failed.  
“Dean...we will find Cas okay? We will. But first you need to rest until you're healed. You're no good to Cas half dead.” Ellen's words broke through the fog of his mind. He slowly looked up at her. She was right. The pain slowly stared to seep it's way in on the way back to camp.   
They reached the medical cabin, Bobby and Benny helped get Dean on a bed so Ellen could get the bullets out.

-

Cold water splashed over him, jolting him awake, sputtering water from his mouth. He could hear laughter. He blinked his eyes into focus. He sniffed, Betas give off no scent, so he must be among them.   
“Man, pretty little one ain't he? The Alphas will tear him up.”  
Cas swallowed, suddenly aware of where he must be. The breeding compound in Lawrence.   
“Hey, Omega, Your mate the one we shot to hell before getting you?”  
Cas didn't answer, his mind played that image of Dean falling to the ground replayed in his head.  
“Hey! I'm talking to you!” The Beta kicked him in the side.  
Cas clutched his ribs, rolling on to his back.   
“Answer you little shit!” The Beta kicked him again.  
Cas rolled to his side, squeezing his eyes shut and grunted in pain. He nodded.  
“Good. Now, we know you're not in heat, otherwise the Alphas would have stared making a fuss when we brought you in. So when is your next heat due?”  
Cas shook his head, refusing to cooperate. His reward was another kick, but to the head this time. His head bounced off the wall with a thud, he put his other arm over his head. He was now huddled into a ball in the corner of a cement room where Alphas will rape him until he gets pregnant.   
“When is your next heat little bitch!”  
He didn't have a choice. He lowered his arm and put his head on his knees.  
“Next month, mid month. I take suppressors.” He said quietly.   
The Beta pounded on the door and in came another man holding a clipboard. When Cas sniffed out of habit, he smelled cotton candy and brown sugar. He looked up, the newcomer was definitely an Omega.  
“This is Gabriel. He's gonna ask you a few things, and you're gonna answer. Got it?”  
Cas just nodded. There was no use in defying. Dean was gone. He'd never see him again.  
“What's your name?”  
“Castiel, Castiel Novak.”  
“Age?”  
“Twenty.”  
“Scent?”  
“I've been told it's spring rain and cinnamon.”  
The Omega sniffed then nodded, writing the information.  
“Siblings?”  
“Two. Sister, Omega, brother Alpha.”  
“Mate?”  
“Not anymore I guess.” Cas moved his head so his neck was visible, showing the bite mark Dean left. Gabriel quickly looked a the Beta who was talking to someone through the door. He moved his head to reveal he too had a mate. Cas didn't know whether to be comforted or horrified. Gabriel moved over to him, getting down to Cas' level.   
“What was his name?” Gabriel asked.  
“Dean. Yours?”  
“Michael.”  
Gabriel put a reassuring hand on Cas' shoulder before standing up and continuing his questions. After Cas answered them all, both Gabriel and the Beta left. Cas just stayed curled up in the corner, staring at the door. Would anyone from camp come rescue him? Or would they just leave him to his fate? His head fell back to the wall. He closed his eyes, willing the thoughts of his fate to go away to no avail. He was probably going to die here.

-

He opened his eyes and blinked everything into focus. Forms turned to his friends sitting next to him.  
“How long was I out?”  
“Oh, almost three days.” Sam replied.   
He sighed, closing his eyes. When he did, images of Cas yelling his name and being taken played on repeat like a horrible nightmare that looped itself.   
“Dean, we found the compound. It's about twenty miles outside of Lawrence.” Benny said.  
Dean opened his eyes and looked at his friend for a second before sitting up and getting out of bed.  
“Dean!” Sam began to protest, but Dean shot him a look and he fell silent.  
“All of you listen to me and you listen good,” Dean began, walking across the room and grabbed his clothes. He pulled his shirt over his head.  
“I will go get Cas. You can either stay here and fuck off, or you can help me get Castiel and burn that fucking place to the ground.” He put on his jeans, socks, and boots. He walked across the room to the door, then stopped and looked back at everyone.   
“We leave in fifteen minutes. We take the Jeep. I wanna be there by nightfall.” 

-

Alphas, Cas learned, are not really permitted to roam about the compound. Especially since one had escaped a few months ago. Cas smiled to himself, knowing exactly which Alpha they were talking about.   
Omegas, however, while not in heat, can walk around. It was the only good thing about the place. Since Cas still had a few weeks to go until his heat, we was free to roam the compound. Come to think of it, it was actually kinda stupid on their part. If Cas could find a way out, he was damn sure going to take it. The only problem was, he was only allowed to be out of his “room” during meal times. He found a barred window and looked out. The compound was surrounded by trees, cutting them off from the outside world.  
He saw two figures walking up the dirt path. He couldn't make out the faces but he was sure one was an Alpha by the size of him.  
“Omega 1019! Back to your room!” A Beta commanded him.  
Three days and he doesn't even have a name anymore.  
The Beta escorted him back to his room and closed the door, locking him inside. He sat on the floor in the corner and pulled his knees to his chest. There was nothing on the gray cement walls, there was a little bed in the other corner along with a toilet. The door was solid steel. It was a prison cell.   
He couldn't hear anything outside the cell, or smell anything except the small traces of the last Omega that was in here. He could smell traces of a fresh winter's snow and clean linen, trying to imagine what the last Omega looked like, trying to focus on anything other than the quiet...or Dean.   
His heart broke every time he thought about Dean. That he was gone.  
He whimpered, bringing his knees closer to his chest, his head on his knees. He let out a small sob, biting his lip. He knew no one outside the cell could hear him, but he didn't want to give the satisfaction.   
The lights cut out. His head shot up. Was this normal? He didn't know. He slowly stood up and even more slowly crept to the door, looking out the tiny window. The whole building was dark. He couldn't see a thing, save for flashes of light.   
He pounded on the door as hard as he could, yelling. Praying it could be heard. He kept hitting the door and jerking the handle, yelling as loud as he could. Someone had to notice, right?  
The door jerked open. Cas sniffed, smelling nothing. A Beta.  
The Beta grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out of the room. He yelled out for help, but stopped when the Beta held a gun to him. He could hear more doors opening and more Omegas yelling until they were silenced.   
The Betas were moving the Omegas.   
Cas heard gunfire and flashes of light, then saw the silhouettes of the Betas drop to the ground, yelling in pain. All the Omegas just stood there, unsure of what to do, including Cas. His mind then kicked into action. He pushed himself to the front of the group.   
“Follow me!”  
He really had no idea where he was going, he just knew they had to keep moving. He could smell many different Alphas, so he headed in that direction, praying they were the good guys.   
He soon got his answer.  
The Alphas he found began leading the Omegas out of the compound.  
That's when the smell hit him, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He was close to the exit, but he turned around, running towards the smell. He stopped when he saw someone in front of him. The silhouette raised it's head, sniffing, the turned abruptly.  
Cas heard a gun hit the cement floor.   
“Cas...”  
Before he knew it, strong arms wrapped around him tightly. The scent of spice and trees and earth enveloped him and he buried his face in the Alpha's chest as the Alpha let out a low growl. Words escaped him. Tears flowed from his eyes.   
“Dean...”  
Dean pulled away, looking at his mate.  
“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? If they did, so help me...”  
“I'm fine Dean, but we need to go.”  
Dean nodded in agreement, taking Cas by the hand and leading him through the maze of the compound to the exit.   
All of the Omegas and Alphas were just standing there, unsure of what to do. Dean jumped on top of the Jeep and got everyone’s attention.  
“We have a refuge, a safe haven. All of you are welcome. We have more than enough room for all of you to stay. If you don't want to, that's fine, we won't force you. If you would like to join us, we have a bus waiting off sight. Before you decide let me tell you something. The Betas are growing more bold in their actions. At this time it's safe to say that it is no longer save to return to your families. If you do, it's only a matter of time before you're found, recaptured, and taken to another compound. Just know I intend to take these fuckers down and give what's coming to them. If any of you have mates, please let us know and we will find them for you and reunite you.”  
Dean held out his hand to Cas who took it, and pulled him up on to the Jeep with him.  
“This is my mate, Castiel. The Betas took him from me three days ago and brought him here. I made damn sure to get my mate back, I can get yours back too.”  
Dean jumped down and helped Cas get down, pulling him into a tight hug. As everyone started making their way down the dirt path, Dean and Cas stayed by the Jeep.  
“Dean I thought-”  
“I know. I'm so sorry Cas. I couldn't protect you...”  
Cas looked at him. “But you came for me, and you save so many tonight. I'm damn proud to be your mate.”  
Dean made a low rumbling noise, nuzzling Cas' neck where the mate mark was. Cas dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder.  
“I love you Castiel.”  
“I love you too Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Thoughts on the chapter? Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
